Sixteen Candles
by reaganld94
Summary: "We don't really have names. Many people call us 'fallen Angels' but we haven't fallen from anywhere.  God sent us as warriors." Hinata's birthdays will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a small project! Tell me what you think so far! I'm putting up the next couple of chapters too!**

* * *

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter One **

I stood before my family. They were waiting; waiting for me to blow out my candles. My sixteen candles.

"Hinata, hurry up sweetie! It's almost time," my mom ushered me as she rubbed my shoulder anxiously.

I glanced at the clock that rested on the back wall behind her head.

**Sixteen…**

**Fifteen…**

**Fourteen…**

I looked around at all the smiling faces.

Neji. The only one I pulled out from all the people who crowded the room. The only one who wasn't smiling.

**Nine…**

**Eight…**

**Seven…**

**Six…**

His face looked contorted in anguish. Why? It was my birthday. I was happy. Why wasn't he?

**Three…**

**Two…**

Deep breath.

**One…**

Blow.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!"

The room suddenly broke out in a chorus of screams and sobbing. Why were they crying? What was going on? Everyone's eyes were fixed on a corner in the room where I remember seeing a woman nursing her child. I pushed and shoved everyone out of my way. I felt tears landing on my bare arm as I continued to make my way to the back of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked the stunned people. My question went unanswered.

I felt a hand grab my arm softly.

"We need to go, Hinata," Neji announced over the restless crowd. "Don't look. There is nothing you need to see."

"I have to!" I exclaimed.

I felt him release my arm as I continued my short journey. I pushed and shoved until I stood before the woman. She was hunched over something. Something that she clutched close to her body.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I crouched down before her.

And then I saw what it was.

The baby.

His eyes were closed tightly as if glued shut.

His mouth was agape as if he were ready to cry.

His full lips were a sickly shade of blue.

**He was dead.**

Tears sprung violently out of my eyes as a sudden pain raked through my back. I grasped my stomach as it churned aggressively, willing to let go of today's meals. I sucked in a painful breath and let out a ragged cry.

I felt someone pull me to them and hold me closely to their warmth. They lifted me into their strong arms and worked through the aggressive crowd. Through the pain I felt the cold night air hit my cheeks painfully as my savior ran from the house.

"Hang on, Hinata," he whispered. "It will be over in a few seconds."

He was right.

The pain was starting to fade away. I felt the once hot tears start to dry against my cheeks.

"Neji," I murmured. "Put me down."

He looked down at me apprehensively. I nodded slowly to reassure him.

He set me down on my feet. He rested his hand on the small of my back to keep me from tipping over.

"Something's wrong," I said to him. "My back is killing me…and that baby…something isn't right."

"Everything is happening the way it should happen," he mumbled.

We walked over to a black Sedan.

"Get in," he ordered.

I wobbled around the front of the car, bracing myself against the hood. I slid in and rested my head against the frosty window after closing the door.

"Neji what's going on?" I asked quietly.

No answer.

"Neji, please."

Nothing.

"Neji I swear to God…"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain!" he snapped.

I waited a moment. Contemplating on whether I should push him or not.

"Tell me what's going on, Neji," I asked him slowly. I didn't want him to snap at me again. There was something in his eyes that scared me. Those lavender-white eyes were darker than I have ever seen them. Behind them was a secret that held me closer to him than ever before.

"When we get to where we are going," he said, "you will know everything."

His eyes were on the dark road but I strongly believe he wasn't paying any attention to it.

"Are we leaving?"

Stupid question.

"Yes."

"Why?

Pause.

"Because I can't do this alone. I don't know enough to help you."

His voice cracked uneasily as he said the last sentence. He was sad.

I wanted to push him. I wanted to squeeze as much juice out of the situation as I possibly could.

But I changed my mind.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked, slowly dozing away.

"Rome."

Arriving at the airport seemed like a dream. The faces of the people that passed by were blurred as if I were under water. Neji held my tired form up as we glided through gates and metal detectors.

"Is she alright?" the fuzzy policeman said. "She looks sick."

"She's fine," Neji retorted. "She didn't get much sleep last night and it's taking its toll. She should be fine after a six-hour sleep."

"No clothes?"

"We're taken care of. Thank you."

And we glided on right passed Mr. Fuzzy.

Neji picked me up as we entered the gate to the plane. I numbly wrapped my arms around his strong neck as we entered the plane. His long hair tickled my nose as I dug my face into his neck.

"We're here, Hinata," he sighed as he set me down in the reclining chair. My limp body flopped down helplessly into the chair. Neji righted me and draped a wool blanket over me.

It was dark again.

No dream.

Again.

I awoke just as the large plane was landing. Neji sat next to me, his elbow resting on the armrest, the side of his index finger gently pressing against his lower lip, and his eyes glued to the runway that we were landing on.

"Neji."

He turned to me and seemed to analyze me closely.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. He looked tired. The bruises under his eyes showed his lack of sleep and his voice was almost slurred.

"I'm fine," I replied as I struggled to sit up in the chair. Neji reached over and sat me up, the chair following behind. "Thank you. Did you sleep well?"

He sighed.

"I didn't sleep."

"Neji, it's not healthy-."

"Hinata," he stopped me. "You don't have to worry about me. You're so selfless. I'll be fine."

A small smile played on his lips. The first one I've seen in so long.

Loading off the plane was easy and quick. We had nothing to load off really except for ourselves. Neji showed the lady our passports and we were taken by a driver to a black limo just outside the airport doors.

We entered the streets of Rome, Italy; a city of exotic and cultural masterpieces. Every building and statue told an aggressive story of many trials and tribulations. Wars that were won and some lost. The smell, the aura, and the people of this city all seemed to fall together almost magically, as if they were held together by string.

Everything still isn't clear and I have fallen victim to an uncomfortable confusion. The baby died the second the clock turned to midnight; my birthday. The pain that I felt the moment I realized the baby was gone seemed to invade me almost completely, and it wasn't only emotional pain. This pain entered my thoughts, my body, and my spirit, something that I have never felt in my life.

"Hinata," Neji said to me, the first words he's said to me since we arrived in this lively city. "There are things—things that will be imprinted into your mind for as long as you may live."

He turned a little and licked his lips. His eyes were intent and bore into mine with fierce emotion.

"This will be something you won't be able to get out of," he continued. "You won't be able to go home again. For our family's protection. You aren't a child now. You will be treated and respected like an adult. Things will crash down on you and thoughts will enter your mind. Especially after seeing the things that you will see soon.

"Where we are going is a place with secrets and rules. Trying to figure out any of these secrets is forbidden unless given permission to do so. Curiosity will get you killed."

Fear rang through my head and left its ugly, painful mark.

"The secrets here will remain secrets, do you understand?"

I nodded numbly and looked away, trying to blink back unwanted tears.

No family.

No home.

No friends.

This all was starting to take its toll on me and I am paying a heavy price.

A hand rested itself on my cheek and turned my head gently. His tired eyes held mine.

"Don't be scared, Hinata," Neji said. "Not now. Right now you have nothing to worry about. I will be here. I will be here every step of the way. You are my main priority right now."

My cousin.

My brother.

My protector.

I dove into his arms and cried more than I ever have before. He wrapped his arms around me reassuringly.

"When can we go home, Neji? When can we go back to Hanabi, and dad, and mom?"

I felt his chest rise and fall with a deep sigh.

"I don't know," he admitted. "One day."

My tears fell for what seemed like hours, but really, it only had been a few minutes. Neji held me as he watched out the window. He smoothed down my hair and continued to tell me that things would fall into place.

I didn't want them to fall in the first place.

"We're here," the driver announced through his strong accent.

I looked up at Neji and he's face was emotionless.

A sign of fear for him.

He looked down at me and took in my crumbled form. He bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"It's time for everything to begin," he whispered. "This will be painful and for that, I'm eternally sorry."

He pushed open the limo door next to him and helped me crawl out after him.

I looked around.

We were in an ally. The ally was dark and smelt of garbage and dead animals. At the end of the ally you could see the bright city with the wild and exciting crowd, while behind me was a damp wall with a large door.

Neji took my hand and pulled me to the door with the driver who followed behind loyally. Inside was an extensive an incredibly, dimly lit hallway. The end wasn't at all visible.

Neji put me in front of him and told me to walk quickly. I did as I was told, stumbling and tripping nervously as I did so. The footsteps behind me made me feel as safe as I could possibly feel.

The door finally appeared but I didn't want to go through.

Neji took his place in front of me and knocked on the large metal door. A small window slid open and a large, strong hand appeared, opening as if expecting something. Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of yellow paper that was folded neatly. Neji pressed the paper into the strong hand and the hand quickly retreated back behind the window.

Neji took my hand in his. It was shaking and damp with a small amount of sweat.

Suddenly, the sound of locks behind unlocked and metal scraping metal was heard behind the door, making me jump slightly.

The door flew open and the smell of spices and wood filled my nose.

The room behind the door was a room that was beyond massive. It was brightened by large windows that decorated the far wall that had a brilliant garden behind it. The marble floors reflected the enormous and glorious painting that enchanted the dome shaped ceiling. The ceiling itself had to be at least fifty or so feet from where I was. Across from me was a corridor that had hand carved pillars alongside it.

A masterpiece.

"Amazing," I whispered as I absently walked into the room.

"Come, Hinata," Neji rushed. "We must hurry. This needs to be done quickly."

He held my hand tightly and dragged me down the corridor across the room. I turned back to look the see who the man was that took Neji's paper.

There was no one there.

"Hurry," Neji whispered. I wasn't exactly sure who he was talking to.

"Colonel Hyuuga," the driver called. "I have been told that you are to go to the Light Chamber when we arrive."

Neji stopped and whipped around angrily to the driver.

I fell to the ground in fear and crawled away as fast as possible.

His eyes.

They were black.

Every inch of his eyeballs was black.

"Hinata!" he called behind me.

He was in front of me instantly.

Inhuman speed.

He kneeled before me.

"Hinata don't be scared of me. I'm sorry."

I turned, stood, and ran in the other direction, not exactly knowing where I was going. I just couldn't look at his face. I have never seen anything so evil.

I ran into something that was as hard as a wall. It wrapped its arms around me and held me so close that it was impossible for me to run. I fought with whatever strength that I had left. I pushed and hit the wall with all my might but it just held me against it.

"Hinata," the wall whispered as I slowed my attackes against it. "Don't be scared of me. I would _never _hurt you."

I looked up at him.

I stared into lavender-white eyes.

After a moment of staring and erasing the sight of those dark eyes from my mind, Neji took my hand and we continued on.

"Giorgio," Neji growled quietly. "Why is it that you didn't tell me this earlier?"

"W-well, s-s-sir, I just d-didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Lady Hinata."

Poor soul.

Neji didn't reply.

We finally arrived at the end of the hall and stood before four stone, arched doors. Neji slowly went and stood in front of the one that was marked with a three above it. In the middle of the door, the inscription read "_à la lumière de Dieu._"

"It reads 'In the light of God'," Neji explained. "This chamber will change your life. Behind this door is the beginning of your life. No one leaves this chamber without experiencing something truly wonderful, but they also experience an equal amount of pain. With happiness, Hinata, comes pain. Remember that."

He sighed.

He turned me to face him, bent down to my level, and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't go in there with you, Hinata," he confessed. "You have to go in there and learn to trust the people around you. They love you. Have faith. They will stand by you now and forever."

I heard the latch on the inside of the stone door open.

Panic snaked up my spine.

"No!" I screamed. "I don't want to go, Neji! Please!"

I clung onto his chest. I felt a single tear fall onto my arm and slide down to meet the marble floor below. He gently pulled himself from my arms.

"I will be here when it is all over," he whispered as he moved my hair from my face.

The door opened.

The sound of the stone door grinding on the concrete floor of the chamber was unnerving.

Neji pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, Hinata," he whispered.

He slowly pushed me through the threshold of the chamber door.

As soon as I entered the room, the door closed on an agonizing Neji.

Silence.

I could feel the size of chamber. I could feel the air swirl around me from a draft within the immense chamber and enter my lungs. The air was fresh and soothing; the only thing that held me together.

In the middle of the room was a large orb.

The orb was nothing but light. Holding so much energy.

I felt it enter my skin. The electric blue light found me and clung to every part of my being.

It started to draw me to it.

I felt my tennis shoes scrape the concrete ground as I walked absently toward the beautiful light. I felt my eyes glaze over as I entered my own thoughts.

I saw faces.

Beautiful faces.

Faces that weren't old nor young. Smiles rose on their faces and love and happiness danced in their gorgeous eyes. They wore pure white robes. The purest of white.

They were calling my name and reaching out to me. Lips brushed every inch of my skin as if they were telling me that they weren't planning to let me go.

Ever.

I closed my eyes and soaked in their butterfly kisses.

I felt a cold presence appear.

A dark figure.

I peered through the marvelous beings that surrounded me and looked closely at the intruder.

Eyes of blood red.

He soaked up all the light. The light that I wanted to stay in forever.

His darkness was erasing any trace of beauty that I had gathered from this moment.

The beautiful faces turned from me and happily greeted the figure. They rushed to the figure and rubbed and kissed his form. His flawless eyes closed and he groaned as he enjoyed the Light Beings.

His eyes opened.

Black eyes.

I've seen these.

But these were as evil as the Devil himself.

He gently pushed through the Light Beings and stood before me.

He was nothing but a shadow.

A shadow that was cast by the light.

His dark hand reached up and softly brushed my cheek.

I closed my eyes.

Loving.

Happy.

So cold.

"Hinata," the being breathed, his voice echoing through this small piece of Heaven, "We are joined, now. We are one. However, fear not. I will you to trust me. You are not alone any more. You will feel me and I will feel you. This bond that we will conceive is a bond that no one but God himself can break."

My eyes filled with sudden tears and I gasped in surprise as the figure brushed them away.

His action felt like a breeze.

A draft in Heaven.

The figure leaned down toward me, his face being a few centimeters from mine. His presence felt like a cold winter's night.

His cold lips brushed against mine.

An amazing amount of pain shot through me. This pain was angry and out for revenge. The figure held me to it as I writhed and shook in its arms. I let a scream as something tore and shredded through the right side of my back.

A metallic taste entered my mouth and oozed out the corner of my lips.

I clawed and clutched the figure's arms.

I let out a painful cry as the other side of my back was torn open.

I looked up at the figure with blurred vision as I collapsed.

_Save me._

The figure kissed me one last time.

The pain fled away from my body, and the dark figure and the brilliant light faded from my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

11

**Chapter Two**

I finally awoke, yet it was a challenge to get my eyes to open. I tried tiredly to get them to open yet it was as if they were sewn shut.

"I believe she has awoken," a smooth voice announces.

The man sounded so far away.

I brought my hands up to my face, hoping that I could force my eyes to open.

My fingertips felt the rough fabric of tightly wrapped gauze.

"Lady Hinata," another voice called out to me. "Please try not to move."

I felt cold, wrinkled fingers gently grasp my wrists and bring them up above my head. The sound of keys jingling and locks being undone filled the room.

"Hinata."

Neji.

I shot up from where I lay and stupidly looked around for his voice.

"Hinata, come to me."

I listened.

Where was he?

Does he not know that I can't see?

A long moment passed.

"Hinata," he called again sternly. "Come here."

I listened again.

I heard the whispering sound of breathing.

Three people were breathing.

Where had his voice come from?

I stood slowly from the bed. I suddenly felt heavier than I even remembered. The wrinkled fingers grasped my wrist once more and helped me down from the ledge I was standing on.

I followed the direction his voice had come from.

I reached forward and my fingers grazed soft delicate skin. Not wrinkled skin.

"Neji?" I whispered.

A sigh of relief brushed my face.

A swift hand reached back behind my head and cut quickly through the gauze.

The gauze fell to the ground, taking the darkness with it.

The room was bright and spacious. In the corner closer to the windows stood two large cabinets stocked with all the basic medical equipment needed. Next the cabinets sat a bulky metal refrigerator that, I assumed, had all the drugs and blood that was needed in it as well. In the middle of the room was a large bed. Larger than most hospital beds. Hanging off the sides of the bed were thick leather straps.

Each strap had heavy locks at the end.

I turned back to Neji with suspicious eyes.

"What's wrong with me, Neji?" I asked. "Don't blow me off this time. Tell me. Now."

His eyes turned emotionless.

Fear.

He grasped my hand and led me to a mirror that stood in the opposite corner of the medical supplies.

I looked into the glass.

The sight was beautiful.

In the glass mirror stood a small girl with a bland hospital gown hanging from her petite form.

Her skin was a pearl white and shimmered as if embedded with microscopic diamonds.

Her black hair was full and looked as if it was handmade silk.

Her eyes trailed to the large objects behind her.

Behind her glorious form was a sight that made her gasp.

Coming from her back were two beautiful wings.

White, black, and gray.

The girl absentmindedly reached back in wonder.

My fingertips grazed delicate feathers.

I let out a blood curtailing cry.

"Look what you've done to me!" I screamed at him, tears falling ever so freely. "Why did you do this to me? Take them off! Now!"

I reached back and tore angrily at the wings. Feathers fluttered in my face and landed on the awaiting tile below. The pulling sensation burned the skin underneath the feathers as if I were yanking hair from my head.

"Hinata, stop!" he yelled as he seized my arms in a steel hold.

I fought and writhed in his grasp with no prevail.

I ended my fight by resting my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed quietly.

"I understand your pain," he whispered as he held me closely. "I felt the same way when I got my wings. Just wait, though, Hinata. I promise that this pain will die away."

"When?" I asked tearfully.

He sighed.

"Soon enough."

A woman led me away down enormous corridors once I had found my right mind. She smiled every now and again but never more than she needed to. She explained to me how the clothes worked once we reached my "room." The room actually resembled as small house with its miniature kitchen, its bathroom, its living area, and its considerably large bedroom.

She held up a dress that mostly reminded me of a large, shredded rag.

"When changing clothes, you will need someone to help you," she said, quickly glancing at me. "I will be here every morning at around nine or so. That is, until you get your necklace."

She smiled again.

The dress was designed to fit tightly around my wings. It was a white, simple, fitted, short sundress that singled out my black hair.

"Is there a brush that I can use?" I asked the girl.

A smile.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom."

With that, she bid me goodbye and quickly slipped out the door.

I stood before the mirror that was plastered on the wall above the sink in the large bathroom. In the sink was a brush, a comb, and other feminine and hygienic products. I took the brush in my hand and looked into the mirror.

I couldn't even recognize myself. This girl that I kept seeing in the mirror was so unfamiliar to me. Her face was that of a porcelain doll, holding an amazing amount of innocence. As I reached up to run my fingers through my long, black hair, it fell through as if it was water. My eyes seemed larger as they hid behind my bangs.

I ignored my wings.

I brushed my hair slowly, but it wasn't really needed for my hair was already as beautiful as it needed to be. It fell over my shoulders and stops just under my breast while the rest of my hair fell gracefully between my wings.

An Angel.

A solid knock was heard on my door. I numbly walked to the door and pulled it open.

Neji.

He had wings now.

He changed his clothes and he now wore a black suit, black dress shirt, and a blood red tie. His wings were a dark gray and they were beyond magnificent.

"Hinata," he said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Come with me. We have so much we need to cover and there are many people who want to meet you."

As much as I didn't want to believe it, I was scared to trust Neji again. When I did, he led me here and I was changed into something that I had no choice in being. The pain and numbness that overcame me won't ever leave my mind.

"Hinata," he repeated. "Trust me. Don't forget that I'm your cousin and I love you. Understand when I say that you _cannot_ do this on your own."

I looked down, my eyelashes brushing against my bangs.

"Don't be scared of me," he whispered.

I returned my eyes to his. Comfort seemed to immediately wash over my body.

He took my hand and we headed down the well lit corridor. My eyes scanned the hall with wide eyes. The paintings on the wall and the figures carved into the large pillars all seemed to tell a different and unique story.

"Where am I?" I asked suddenly.

"The Vatican in Rome," he replied.

"Tell me everything," I demanded.

He sighed.

"We don't really have names," Neji started. "Many people call us 'fallen Angels' but we haven't fallen from anywhere. We are spiritual beings that were sent here almost three hundred years ago when demons were placed here to take undead humans' souls. God sent us as warriors."

"So what exactly do we do?"

"We save souls. Living human souls are _very_ precious, but they become the most dangerous spirits when they are taken before their time. They seek revenge. We fight them off and we save the souls they want to take away.

"Not all of our work is focused on 'killing' evil spirits though. We also judge spirits and send them through the next step of Eternal Life; Heaven or Hell.

"With one 'Angel' there is also one that is the opposite of it. It matches it perfectly though. Like a puzzle. A bond is formed and the two 'Angels' create a Bridge between Heaven and Hell. The two Angles join together in spirit and guide the lost soul toward the designated direction."

I looked down at my reflection in the marble floor and back at Neji.

"What type of 'Angel' am I?" I asked quietly.

"You are the one who holds the door to Heaven."

I smiled at that.

Neji smiled as well.

"Now," he sighed, "before we meet the family, you need to break-in your wings. I assume you haven't opened them at all."

I nodded.

He stood behind me and ran his hands down the back of my wings.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "Now what I want you to do, Hinata, is concentrate on your wings as if they were another pair of arms. They are new for you so you will have to get used to using them.

"The reason that we take so good care of our wings is because it is said that your soul resides in your wings. They are where God holds your soul."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on opening them. I felt the feathers ruffle as I opened them to their full length.

"How long are they?"

"Well your wings are smaller than most, just because you are a small girl, but over all you have an estimated eleven foot wingspan."

I closed my wings quickly and turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"How long is yours?" I asked.

A smirk played on his face.

"I have a thirteen-foot wingspan."

I pouted.

He laughed. It made me smile to hear him laugh. I haven't heard that beautiful sound in so long and it was like a bottle of cold water after spending two days in the desert.

"Come on," he said as he took my hand.

"When do I get to wear shoes?" I asked, staring down at my bear feet as we turned and entered another corridor.

"This is your home," he said. "Wearing shoes is a choice but many of the others choose not to where any at all."

The word home burned my ears. This wasn't my home. My home was in Japan. With my mom and my sister.

Neji looked over his shoulder at me and took in my emotionless face.

"Things will change," he sighed. "I promise."

At the end of this new corridor were two large doors that were in the shape of an arch just like the chambers. A wooden cross hung over the massive doors.

"This is the cathedral," he said. "The others feel safer here and they feel closer to God."

Neji stopped before the door.

"I know that this wasn't your choice," he said as he looked down, staring at our hands. "I know that I've hurt you just by bringing you here and tearing you away from the clan, but just know that this will change your life. I wouldn't do anything that would make your life any worse than it already was."

He looked up at me.

"It killed me to watch you cry today," he admitted. "No matter how much I knew that this was the right path, it hurt to know that it was hurting you. I want to thank you for not rejecting me. You have cleared my mind. I'm so sorry."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Brothers and sisters can't turn their back on each other," I replied. "Especially when we need each other right now."

"Yeah," he laughed lightly.

He sighed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I looked down and wiggled my toes, nodding.

Neji reached forward and pulled open the large door.

The smell of incents flew swiftly in my face.

Before me stood the most beautiful beings that I have ever faced. Each smile was perfect and held true happiness.

True Angels.

"WELCOME HINATA!"

I slightly slid behind Neji in nervous fear.

"Wait," a girl said. "Don't be scared! It's been a long time since we've had a newbie here we just sort of overreact."

Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and her bangs were tucked nicely behind her ear. Her blue eyes shined with joy as she grinned at me. Her pale skin reminded me of cream and her face reminded me of an excited child. Her wings were a pure, flawless white that I've only seen in picture books.

"I'm Ino," she greeted holding out a hand. "It's really nice to finally meet you. We've waited a long time for you."

I reached out and grasped her hand. She was so warm. She pulled me from behind Neji and looped her arm with mine as we walked closer to the group of other Angels.

"We are going to be _great_ friends," she whispered as we reached them.

She pointed to a girl that looked only a year or so older than me. Her long brown hair was gathered into two long braids that fell over her shoulders. Her skin was darker than what I've seen but it still held a small amount of paleness within. She was very skinny and not that much taller than I was. Her large brown eyes took me in and her face split in a grin.

"This is Tenten," Ino explained.

I smiled at her and waved with my free hand.

"I'm Hinata."

Her laugh was like small wind chimes.

"I know," she replied and gathered me in a soft hug. "We've waited so long for you to arrive; longer than we've waited for anyone."

"Really?" I asked. "Why?

"Because we had a sign of your arrival," a deep, smooth voice clarified.

Before me now stood a boy. His eyes were an onyx color that reminded me of the eyes that I experienced in the Light Chamber, but just not as dark and unnerving. The sides of his hair framed his face and ended at his strong jaw bone. In the back it was spiked neatly. His wings were brown and white and looked as strong as he did.

"Hinata," Ino said. "This is Sasuke. He is a Frontline Warrior. Just like Neji."

I whipped around at Neji and gave him a puzzled look. Frontline?

His job was to risk his life.

He sighed and gave me an apologetic look.

"I-it's not what you think," Tenten interjected in a rush. "Neji is the Colonel. He mostly coordinates everything."

I tore my eyes from Neji and looked up at Sasuke. He looked back down at me with an impassive look plastered on his face.

"_You_, Hinata," he stepped closer to me, "are an essential part to this group and to the order of the Vatican. You are the missing piece to the last Bridge on Earth. There aren't many of them but this is the last Bridge we really need to destroy all the demons."

"Who am I paired with?" I asked, remembering what Neji was saying about the bond that would have to be made in order to create a bridge.

Sasuke glanced quickly at Ino. Her brows creased and she looked down at the floor. She unhooked her arm from mine and walked over to Neji. He eyed me anxiously before Ino pulled him out the cathedral door.

Sasuke held out his hand.

"Come with me," he demanded gently.

Something was wrong.

I took his hand in mine.

"Go tell Tsunade that the bond will be made shortly," he told Tenten quietly.

Tenten touched his arm lightly and stared fearfully into his eyes.

"Everything will be fine," he reassured her. "Just go tell Tsunade."

She nodded and swiftly went in the direction Neji and Ino disappeared in.

Sasuke pulled me quickly to the very back of the cathedral and out a plain wooden door. We entered a dark and narrow hallway.

"Hinata," Sasuke breathed, "this is a _very, very _special bond, more precious than a human soul. When you and your partner make this bond you will be inseparable. Leaving each other to go to sleep at night will cause you some serious emotional pain until in the morning. The reason I say this is because it will put thoughts in your head that may or may not affect your way of looking at everything. Remember this, and you _have_ to keep this in your mind during this time because _none_ of us can help you: _none of what you are thinking is real._ It is all a lie the devil embedded in the bond to make it harder to keep an Angel alive after the bond is made."

Visions flashed through my head of the creation period in the Light Chamber. The pain I experienced made me have thoughts that I couldn't explain. Thoughts that I would forever be ashamed of.

We raced down the extensive, narrow hallway until we reached the last door of the hallway. The door was different from the other doors I've encountered in this place.

It was a pure white arch.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. His lips moved quickly but so subtly that I couldn't make out anything he was saying. I don't think he was talking to me.

His eyes opened and he pushed open the door.

The room was incredibly immense but it had nothing in it whatsoever. A piano sat in the middle and a window seat was placed at a window in front of it. Other than those two objects, the room held nothing.

Nothing except a boy.

The most stunning boy that I have ever seen before. His face made me hold my breath.

His eyes were an ocean blue and as vast as the moon itself. His skin was a light crème and the hand that rested at his mouth as he stared out the window was large but looked as soft as the feathers on my wings. His light blonde hair ended at the top if his eyes and the back ended at the crook of his neck. He was breathe-taking. But his wings.

His wings were black.

Pure black.

As black as the button-down shirt he had neatly tucked in his black slacks.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to the boy. "It's time."

The boy's eyes tore from the window and slid to where we stood. They were emotionless and dark, holding no trace of emotion whatsoever.

I slightly slid behind Sasuke when he dropped my hand.

The boy stood and stretched his wings as he and Sasuke stared each other down. His wings were so big that they had to be bigger than Neji's. He walked over to where we were. I clung to the back of Sasuke's shirt as he stared down at me.

"Hinata," he said.

His voice was so silky and deep it made me slightly pull from behind Neji in wonder.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again. "You know how this works but Hinata does not. Don't do anything stupid."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him and turned to me.

"I have to leave this to you two now," he said to me. "You can trust him. You and he will share the same soul forever. It's impossible for either of you to survive without each other after the bond is made."

He smiled for the first time since I have met him.

"I'll be here when it is over," he reassured me. He turned and left the room with one last glance.

The door was closed.

"Hinata," Naruto called.

I looked up at him.

"Do you know anything about this process?"

I shook my head.

He sighed lightly and walked over to the window seat across from us. He gestured for me to sit down. I opened my wings enough so that I wouldn't pull out any feathers when I sat down.

He kneeled before me.

"Just relax and follow my lead," he said. "Trust me."

I nodded. My breath caught as he moved only centimeters from my face.

"Relax," he whispered. "Close your eyes."

I swallowed hard and did as I was told.

I felt him press his warm forehead against mine. He took my hands and rested them on my thighs with my palm facing upward.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered.

He placed his fingertips on mine.

I felt myself leave my body.


	3. Chapter 3

11

**Chapter Three**

Where we stood was dark.

I couldn't sense any walls around us and no breeze that would play in my hair.

Around us burned small red candles all placed in a neat circle.

Naruto stared down at me with no trace of emotion on his face.

"Come closer," he said.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stepped closer to him. With each breath, his scent filled my nose. The smell of wood and vanilla radiated off of him.

"Focus, Hinata," he said. "This place is our sanctuary. Within this dark room is the power of our two souls combined. This is where judgment will occur, where God will tell us which door we need to open. This is where we can be alone and away from the others when we need to be.

"Each candle holds all the knowledge of all the Angels that have ever existed. Take a candle and put your hand in the fire."

I looked at him as if he grew another head.

He rolled his eyes.

"Trust me."

I looked deep in his eyes. No emotion. No way of knowing what was in his head.

I walked over to the edge of the circle and picked up a red candle. I stared at the small flame as it danced on the wick. It bounced and shook to an unheard melody and I could see the happiness within it. I brought my hand to the dancing flame and hesitantly placed a single finger within it.

The flame took me over.

My skin was devoured by the flame as well as my dress and my hair.

It burned white and the white fire sent a pleasured chill up my spine. It didn't hurt, and as it burned on I never wanted it to stop. I turned to Naruto and his fire burned red.

His eyes were closed and his lips parted as he started to breathe unevenly. I walked back over to him and touched his arm. His eyes snapped open.

They were a deep red.

I knew those eyes.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tightly against him. He rested a hand on my cheek.

"We have to seal the bond now," he whispered. "Before the Fire fades."

I nodded.

He then crushed his lips against mine. He was hungry, but not for me. He was hungry for my Fire and I was hungry for his. His Fire was intoxicating. I ached for it and drunk it all. I gripped the front of his shirt and tried to get as much of him as I could. Naruto brought his hand to the back of my head and held me closer. He entangled his fingers in my long hair and continued to consume my Fire.

This moment felt as if it lasted days, but it was only a few minutes and before I knew it, his fire began to dim and then it was gone. He pulled away slowly and took a few steps back, trying to catch his breath.

His eyes were a deep red.

Sharp k-9 teeth poked from under his top lip.

His ears were sharp and catlike.

They twitched as I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"The bond has been made Hinata," he said softly. "The way you are right now is your true form as well as this is my true form. It will take a few days to learn to conceal this form like the others have, but we will accomplish it."

My true form?

I needed to see myself. I needed to see what I had transformed into now."

"What now?" I whispered looking down.

"We can leave," he replied. "For now. We will have to come back soon."

I nodded.

"Open your eyes," he said.

I opened my watery eyes.

Naruto was still kneeling before me in the same bright room we started in and was looking up at me with his red eyes.

His right, cat-like ear twitched as I gasped at him.

He sighed.

I felt my ear twitch automatically.

I reached up and grasped my ear. I felt panic reach my face as I stared down at Naruto.

He grinned mischievously, showing off his sharp K-9 teeth.

"You look like a vampire," I pouted.

"So do you," he laughed.

I felt an inhuman growl bubble in my throat and my ears turn back slightly in irritation.

I slapped my hands over my mouth and stared down at him with wide eyes.

He laughed harder.

"It's not funny!" I growled again, cursing myself for sounding like an angry dog.

He laughed harder and harder as I got angrier with him.

I felt my ears fall back slightly with embarrassment. "I'm leaving." I stomped around him and headed for the door. I felt him stand and follow me out the door.

"Are you mad now?" he chuckled.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Yes you are," he laughed. "Well at least you don't have creepy red eyes. You just look like a vampire cat but with bigger, more elf-ish ears."

A warning growl sounded in my chest.

"Ok, ok," he surrendered. "I'll quit."

We continued down the hallway in a comfortable silence. I heard Naruto stuff his hands in his pockets and walk up to continue down the hall at my side. The feeling of having him there by my side erased any once of fear or worry from my mind. I felt so peaceful and protected.

I pushed open the door that I knew led to the cathedral. Light filled my eyes and the smell of incents filled my nose.

"I've never liked the smell of this place," Naruto complained.

I turned to him and laughed at his wrinkled nose. This was the first sign of innocence that I've ever seen him convey.

"I think it smells beautiful," I replied and closed my eyes.

"I think you've been drinking too much Holy Water," he murmured as he crossed his arms and looked around the cathedral, avoiding my glare completely. "It's been a long time since I've been in here. I couldn't tell you when."

"Neji said that the Angels felt safe here." I looked up at him. "Don't you?"

He looked down at me.

"I don't feel safe anywhere, Hinata. It's just the way I am."

I looked down at the ground and thought about his words. I wondered what would make him feel that way.

"Let's go find the others," he said as he started walking to the other doors. "We should flaunt our new look."

He didn't laugh this time.

I hurried after him and followed loyally.

We walked for what seemed like an hour before I finally broke the silence.

"Naruto," I called. He didn't respond but I knew he was listening. "The others were saying that they have been waiting for me. How long have they waited for me?"

"Around fifty or so years," he replied.

"That's impossible," I breathed in shock, feeling the blood in my veins stop.

He looked at me over his shoulder.

"After all that has happened over the past few days, you're really going to doubt that I'm right?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I blushed slightly. He looked forward. "We don't age. We leave when God tells us to."

"Have you been waiting too?"

He nodded and sighed. "For thirty years I have waited for you."

I looked down.

"Why didn't you just choose someone else?" I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me.

"Because they weren't the right ones," he replied, obviously hearing me. "I knew who I wanted."

I felt my insides twist and jump at his words. I smiled again and stared at the back of his wings. No matter how dark and ominous they were, they were glorious in their own way. They were an acquired taste.

We walked again in silence. I tore my attention from his wings and took in the paintings and statues were passed by. Each one had a mystery and story behind it. Many showed stories of great triumph but also displayed the sadness and failure that the Spiritual World faced. How many more will they have to face?

Naruto stopped in the middle of the corridor and stiffened.

"Naruto?"

When he didn't answer, I walked around him curiously to see why he stopped. Then I saw why.

Sasuke.

His eyes widened when he saw me and then a smile graced his features.

"Hinata," he said. "You look like one of those things off of _Avatar_."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He looked back at Naruto and his face became stone.

"If you've messed this up, stupid, I'll kill you," Sasuke said.

A growl rumbled in Naruto's chest but his face remained impassive. I saw his hands clench and unclench at his side. He didn't answer.

"Come on, Hinata," Sasuke said, gently grabbing my arm.

I felt something push me immediately back and out of Sasuke's reach.

Naruto stood before me now, his body slightly crouched and his ears folded back. A deadly erupted from Naruto's chest.

A flash of light suddenly took Sasuke over and when it finally faded, he looked like we did. His pale, catlike ears were pulled back and his teeth were bared as a warning sign. But his eyes were so familiar, now.

His eyes were black.

Like Neji's were.

A growl echoed in his chest.

"Don't touch her," Naruto ordered, his voice low.

Sasuke let out a hiss.

I quickly went and stood between them.

"Sasuke, Naruto," I said sternly, anger deep in my voice, "quit acting like idiots. I don't know what's going on between you too, but grow up. You can do this later, but right now I need your help. _Both _of you."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at me. His lip fell back over his teeth and he stood up straight. His eyes still stayed the same; the eyes of a demon. Naruto stayed crouched but he stopped bearing his teeth. His eyes were dark as well.

"Naruto!" I barked (literally). I felt my ears fall flat and rage spike to an unbearable peak in my head. I've had enough surprises for today and the emotions that I've kept concealed up to this point, were ready to spill over.

He stumbled back, startled. His eyes turned back to red and his defensive stance disintegrated.

"Hinata," he breathed.

"I don't know what is going on," I hissed. "I had a baby die at my birthday party, I've been torn from my family, I've been turned into a bird with cat ears and vampire teeth, and I'm still confused about all this. I need you guys now. Don't do this."

They looked at each other and sadness made itself known on their faces. I closed my eyes, already knowing that they went from white to black. I took a deep breath and tried to cease the growling in my chest. My eyes snapped open when I heard retreating footsteps.

Naruto was walking away, going the same direction that we had started in. My eyes burned as I held back tears.

"Where are you going?" I asked softly.

"I'm going to the meeting room," he replied, his voice echoing in the enormous corridor. "Come, Hinata."

With each step he took away from me, my heart lurched painfully.

Sasuke rested his hand on the small of my back and nodded when I looked up at him. We followed Naruto silently. This boy was supposed to be part of me for the rest of my life. He was supposed to be my protector for the rest of my "life." The pain that I was feeling now almost made me regret everything we just experienced. What we just experienced in that room was pure and beautiful and precious and then in a matter of a few minutes, it was as if he's forgotten about it all.

We continued on until we arrived at a glass door.

"Hinata," Sasuke said softly. "Do you need me in there with you?"

I looked up at Naruto. He was leaving against the frame of the door with his emotionless eyes glued to mine.

"No," I replied, not taking my eyes from Naruto. "Naruto and I need to start learning to handle things on our own. If we become dependent on other people, we will learn to trust everyone except for each other."

I listened to Sasuke sigh.

"If that is what you want…" Sasuke said.

"It is."

With one last glance at me and Naruto, Sasuke was gone for the second time.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

I glared at Naruto with blood already boiling in my face. I pushed past him and into the meeting room. He followed me in, closing and locking the door.

"Are you serious?" I growled at him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"I can't believe you!"

A growl rumbled in his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You're freaking out because me and Sasuke were about to fight. Is that what it is?"

"No. It's the fact that you've blocked me out completely. You're acting like I'm nothing more than a person that you _have _to be with."

He walked over to me quickly, pushing me against a wall. His ears were turned back and he was snarling like an irritated dog.

"Shut up!" he growled. "You don't know anything. I don't have anything against you, alright? You are more to me than anyone in this entire church, so don't just assume you're nothing to me! Don't you _ever _think that again!"

I looked down and away from his angry face.

His nostrils were flaring and his warm, heavy breath brushed against my cheek. I felt bad now. He wasn't purposely being like that. I guess he was just not used to being so close to someone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking up into his angry eyes. "It's just that my emotions seem so much stronger now. I don't like you keeping me so far away from you. I don't know what it is. I just have this ach to be as close to you as I possibly can."

He backed away from me, but anger still stayed on his face.

"Good luck with that," he replied dryly.

The door opened and in stepped a very angry Ino.

"How did you get in here, you crazy bi-." Ino cut him off

"What is going on in here?" she asked, ignoring his insult. "I could hear you two down the hall."

"It's a corridor," Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get it straight."

Ino glared at him. "That doesn't answer my question, Naruto. What's going on with you two?"

"We were just having a discussion," he replied. "Now can you get out so we can wait for Tsunade without you harassing us?"

Ino huffed and trudged out of the meeting room. Naruto glanced back at me and held my eyes for a moment. In my mind I imagined him saying he was sorry, but deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was dark and something in his head held him back from expressing what he really was feeling.

He looked away as the door opened.

Standing before us was a woman who looked as if she were in her early twenties. Her bright blue eyes were glued on me as she set the notepad that she had down on the table. She flipped back her blonde hair and walked forward and stood before Naruto.

"Don't think that because you're an Angel and you have crazy powers and pointy ears that I can't beat you up for making Sasuke tear up my garden," she said, poking Naruto in the chest.

Naruto shrugged. "It's his fault."

"Huh," Tsunade laughed bitterly. She looked over at me and clicked her tongue. "Is this the young lady who's causing all this trouble?"

I blushed and went to stand beside Naruto.

"Hinata," I corrected her. "Are you Tsunade?"

"The one and only," she grinned. "Are you ready to get down to business?"

I nodded and smiled back.

"Good," she said turning and picking up her notepad. "Listen closely, alright? This is some vital stuff."

I nodded.

"A few weeks from now you will be starting school," she said. "We have to make you guys look as natural as possible. In a few days you will get your necklace. The necklace is designed to kind of put your wings and ears and weird eyes away. I'm assuming you've been to your sanctuary?"

I nodded again.

"Well that's where your wings and such will go. It's just some simple camouflage. The reason we want you guys to hit the books is because one, _you_ haven't even finished school yet, and second, these guys need to get out more. It's just an experiment. It should be fun.

"First, however, you will be put through tests. _No one_ will be able to help you with these tests. It's to see what field of work you will be participating in. Naruto here is a Warrior so there is a strong possibility that you will be too. Naruto is a _genius _when it comes to guns. You should consider yourself lucky."

I looked over at him and he smirked.

"But those things can wait for a few days," she sighed. "You've had a very traumatic day. Get some rest."

She winked at me and turned leave the room.

"Happy birthday," she said before closing the door.

"Do you want to go to my room or yours?" Naruto asked. "We need to spend time together. We've fought for the past thirty minutes."

"Let's go to your room."

He nodded and went out the door. When we finally arrived at his room he immediately dug in his pocket and fished out the key to his room. He pushed open the door and waited for me to go in first. He followed and locked his door.

"I'll be back," he said throwing his key on the small table next to the door. I sat on the couch and watched him disappear behind the bedroom door.

I adjusted my wings slightly so that I wasn't sitting so awkwardly and I looked around the living room in silence. It was neatly kept and wasn't at all cluttered. He had some paintings on the walls but it was mostly pictures of him and the other Angels. He had a rather large bookcase on the across from the entrance door that was overflowing with many books of different sizes. His place was opposite of what I thought it would be. It was so sophisticated and kept so neatly that it really symbolized who he was as a "person."

I heard the bedroom door open and I watched as a small kitten ran out.

I felt my face breakout into a grin.

The kitten spotted me and stopped. Its golden eyes took me in and gave a small meow. I giggled and it trotted happily over to where I was. It crouched down and sprang up on the couch but landed flat on its stomach. I couldn't help but laugh at it. It righted itself and walked slowly over to me. It sniffed my arm suspiciously. I watched it as it gave my arm a small lick and then rub its small black head against me in adoration.

"You're lucky," I heard Naruto say as he stood in front of me. "He rarely likes anyone. I found him a few weeks ago in the ally."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"So you _do_ have a heart," I said teasingly.

He glared at me. "_Yes._ Thank you _so much_ for noticing."

I laughed.

The kitten continued to rub on me and I placed my hand on its head and stroked it behind his ears.

"Naruto," I whispered. "When do I get to go home?"

He sighed and stuffed one hand in his pocket while he raked the other through his pale blonde hair.

"Hinata," he said softly. "The reason you can't go home is to protect your family. Hinata, people are after you. Even though there are no signs of it yet, they are hunting you down at this very moment. Ever since last night at twelve o' clock; your birthday. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you can never go home."

Tears blurred my vision and cascaded down my face.

"Hinata, look at me."

I looked up as he kneeled before me.

"Trust me when I say you will be happy that you didn't go home. These demons are brutal. They will make you watch them die. I know how that feels and I defiantly wouldn't want anyone to go through that."

I didn't know what to say.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know it sucks and I know that it will be tough to get over, but you will understand one day. I promise."

I nodded again.

The kitten's black form crawled onto my lap and curled into a small, comfortable ball. It gave me one last look before closing its eyes and falling asleep. I looked up at Naruto and he stared back.

"When we," I cleared my throat as I felt my face heat up, "…kissed…in the sanctuary…did all the others do that too?"

I have no clue what made me want to ask this…awkward question. Even so, I knew that since I had it in my head, I might as well tell the other part of me what I was thinking.

Naruto cleared his throat and nodded slowly.

"Why was I in so much pain when the baby died at my party?"

"The baby's spirit was trying to pass through you, but I wasn't there and you weren't ready for it. It happens to all of us. We just hadn't…bonded yet."

"I have another question," I said trying to inch away from this awkward situation.

"You seem full of them today," he sighed, standing and walking into the kitchen.

"You and Ino look almost exactly alike," I said. "Are you two related?"

"Yeah," he replied coming out of the kitchen with an apple and a knife. "She's my sister. Well…half sister."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. Her father is my father but she has a different mother than I do. Stupid love triangle."

I laughed.

"What about you?" he said. "You and the Colonel related?"

"Yeah we're cousins."

He nodded and cut the apple in half. He handed me one half after cutting the seeds out. I took the apple, thanked him, and bit slowly into the apple.

"He's quiet," Naruto said before taking a bite out of his apple.

"So are you," I laughed.

"Yeah but at least I can hold a conversation. When he never wants to talk and he says 'ok' or 'that's cool' when he wants to end a conversation. He and I couldn't be friends."

"Yeah," I replied nodding. "But he's all the family I've got now."

"That's not true," Naruto mumbled and silently finished his apple.


End file.
